Endgame
Resolution "Riskal!" Jason called the creatures name, and it took this as an order to accelerate. Within minutes, the burned ruins of the former castle, dead center in the Edolas Capital. "Nothing is more beautiful a sight than that." He smirked, and urged Riskal to go into a dive. "You'll pay for this, I said before!' A familiar, ragged voice called out- it could be seen that a certain crimson-haired woman with an all-too-unconventional sense of style was flying towards him. Naturally, she wasn't flying via magic- rather, she was riding on a crimson Legion. This legion seemed to be three times as fast as the regular ones- because of the red colour scheme, perhaps? "You know what's funny?" Jason stood atop Riskal, sword at his side. "I don't you can make me." He leapt from his perch, descending like a madman towards Knightwalker, sword poised to slash her in half. Knightwalker's legion immediately sped away from Jason- hoping that he would fall to his much-anticipated death. "You know what's funny? You falling and ending up a splat on the pavement." She ever-so-intelligently replied to him with a smirk. "I won't die!" Riskal swooped under Jason, allowing the boy to cling to his back before flying upward; flapping its wings so that it remained level, allowing Jason and Knightwalker to glare at each other. "Everything ends here, Knightwalker! Faust is gone; fled from his kingdom. His castle has been destroyed. Even the armies fell at my hands. The only symbol left that this monarchy can rebuild itself on is you." "Can you literally not lump this stuff on me?" Erza sighed- her crimson Legion let out a loud roar- as it's emerald eyes began to swirl around like spirals, as it spread it's wings; a scarlet aura surrounded it's wings as it shot forth like a bullet towards Jason. "I'd be more than willing to just give up, but it seems that you've pissed me off enough to try and kill you, even though it's all over...!" "Riskal, let's go!" Jason ordered and Riskal roared, charging down Erza on her Legion. Jason took a stance on Riskal's back, readying his sword as his side; he would cut her down. With a *BANG!* Erza's legion swooped down sharply, before rearing up right behind Jason- her spear poised at the ready. "Gravity Core!" Her Ten Commandments changed it's spearhead into that of the form of a large cannon- which gathered and condensed pure energy, before releasing it in the form of a fast-moving sphere of black energy towards Jason. "She's just a whole bag of tricks." Jason gritted his teeth, witnessing the attack from his periphery vision, and manipulating Riskal to the side to avoid a collision with the sphere, but just barely. He shuddered, his eyes jerking wide open. Had that hit, he'd be dead. He gritted his teeth; he'd have to keep her in on close combat. Perhaps she was a long-ranged user; keeping her in close-range combat would put on equal footing. "Go forward, Riskal!" He ordered and Riskal swerved towards Knightwalker, descending with great speed towards the woman. "Now!" Jason reached into his sleeves, pulling out a large array of wire; he'd procured some before he arrived here. He thrust his arm forward, the wires extended towards Knightwalker, and it became clear where Jason was aiming; her neck. "Tch!" Erza clicked her tongue in exasperation- the legion she was riding emitted a pulse of pure energy, knocking the wires back- though at that moment, she and Jason were in close proximity with each other. She was slightly put-off by his attack- though she swung forward clumsily with her spear- which had changed to extend towards Jason. Jason immediately saw his opening, twisting his torso so that the spear slipped past him. He quickly placed a vicegrip on the spear, pulling Knightwalker in closer, until she was in mid-air, almost entirely off of her Legion — while Jason remained firmly grounded. He twirled the stolen katana in his hands and thrust it forward towards Knightwalker's shoulder. "Gh!" Erza hissed straight at Jason- his blade did indeed make contact, throwing her balance off. She quickly grabbed onto her Legion once more, holding its wing tightly as she stood back up- her Legion flew straight back at Jason and his pet, as Ten Commandments changed into the form of twin blades- launching fire and ice at the Legion Jason had itself. "Riskal, down down!" Jason barked the order and Riskal heeded; quickly going into a dive to avoid the elemental attacks. As it did this, however, Knightwalker's Legion proved to be fast enough that one of the ice attacks hit one of Riskal's wings, freezing it solid. "Crap!" Riskal began to veer out of control; only having one good wing was impairing its ability to fly properly. "This is the end!" Erza triumphantly shouted; as she charged forward towards Riskal- her expression was full of grim determination- the velocity that she moved at seemed to create a sonic boom- dispersing the air around them as she shot forward like a bullet. "Die here!" Jason knew this was his chance. It would be risky, but it might pay off. "Riskal, try to even yourself out, I need a launching point!" Riskal let out a small cry; it was obviously pained, but it refused to disappointed Jason, and tried its flight out, creating a shaky, but stable platform. Jason stood on his feet, glaring at the descending Knightwalker. "Riskal. Go rest. After this...I may not need to fly anymore." Riskal's head jerked back, looking at him with concern. Jason shook his head. "Go. Now!" Jason ordered, making a large leap towards Knightwalker. This lightened the weight on Riskal's back, allowing him to fly off. He cast Jason a mournful expression as he flew away. "If you want me to die, Knightwalker...come with me!" Jason cried, his eyes widening as he and Knightwalker collided, the feeling of the cold metal spear ripping through his torso, erupting from behind him. Blood shot from his mouth, landing on the woman's shoulder; however, she soon caught him grinning. "And...checkmate." He gripped, this time, not the spear, but the arm holding the spear, firmly ensuring she was unable to get away as he and Knightwalker sped to the ground on her Legion. "Come with me, Knightwalker! To hell!" He swung his blade upwards, aiming to slash from her leg well up into her shoulder. "Tch..." Erza hissed at him- the Legion she was riding plumetted straight to the ground like a meteor descending to earth, destroying the pavement and numerous buildings. An explosion, caused from the sheer velocity the Legion was moving at, decimated the block- leaving everything a mass of sweltering flames. As the dust settled from the explosion, Erza Knightwalker barely stood to her feet, using her spear as a crutch. Jason himself was on bending knee, one hand stabbing the katana into the ground as a support, the other gripping his sounded side. "Damn..." He didn't know if he'd even caused enough damage to Knightwalker, his body was wracked with pain from the explosion, and his vision was fading. Everything was starting to blend together; the embers and flickering flames of the explosion, the rubble and shape of Knightwalker's body, Jason couldn't tell what was what anymore. "I'm...I'm not done!" He spat blood onto the charred ground, struggling to stand up, to make his way towards Knightwalker. "I'm...not...done...KNIGHTWALKER!!!" As he forced himself to his feet, however, a large thunderclap shook them both, and Jason turned his eyes to the sky. "...What the...?" He was shocked; what met his eyes was a tunneling formation in the clouds, like a hurricane. They were spiraling out of control, however, the center seemed to be empty, leading only to blackness. "...What is this!?" Erza leapt back, skidding along the torn ashpalt momentarily. "....What in the world..." She clutched her spear tightly, wanting to attack the formation in the clouds...however, she stopped herself, not wanting to look like a certain admiral from a nation of flames. "....Looks like this is my goodbye, boy!" She quickly began to run off. Jason tried to pursue, but soon found himself caught up in what appeared to be a beam of light. "What...!?" He felt immobilized for a moment as he began to rise into the air, heading straight for the source of the light — the emptiness of the clouds. Jason was immersed in an endless blackness — deprived of sight, sound, touch, and smell, before he suddenly found himself hitting a grassy floor hard, causing his already aching body to feel like it was shattering. He craned his head up, his clouded vision looking around for something, anything, and his eyes rested on a figure shrouded in a white baboon cloak. "If you return with me, you will survive. Allow me to assist you in adjusting." Slowly, the man extended his hand towards Jason as a symbol of kindness...